The eMERGE Network has developed as a dynamic consortium, generating national impact on the use of EMRs for research and genomic medicine translation. As the eMERGE I and then the eMERGE II Coordinating Center (CC), we successfully combined scientific and logistical efforts of network sites to make significant progress, including: imputation and merging of GWAS data on 55,000 subjects with electronic medical records, 41 network-wide EMR phenotype deployments, development and integration of the eMERGE PGx project and research enabling tools such as PheKB and SPHINX. Building off of our success and following the stated goal of eMERGE III, our CC will continue as a hub for the Network by maintaining all of our current functions and evolving with the Network. The CC will remain responsible for cross-study functions, conducting quality control analyses of sequencing data, harmonizing data across studies, supporting cross-study analyses as needed, managing and upgrading the eMERGE Network website (gwas.org), facilitating outside collaborations, and organizing the logistics of the collaborative programs. As the eMERGE mission extends genomic discoveries research into genomic medicine practice research, we will bring both continuity and freshly envisioned innovations to support this important work, as illustrated in five proposed specific aims: (1) Extending informatics tools to accelerate phenotyping and facilitate end-to-end genomic medicine research. (2) Integrate high quality genomic information across eMERGE sites. (3) Secure EMR and genomic data sharing risk mitigation. (4) Provide excellent logistical support to the entire expanded network; including committees, work groups, NHGRI and the ESP. And finally, in keeping pace with national dynamics, we add (5) Synergize with other related networks to eliminate redundancy, promote cross pollination of best practices, and share eMERGE tools.